


Cold, care and catnip

by alycat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Traits, Anthropomorphic, Feral Behavior, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is a writer, planning one a year of seclusion in the woods to finish his book. He didn’t count on company in the form of a rare and beautiful felinoid, and he certainly didn’t think he would be able to gain its trust, name it himself, and introduce it to the comforts of his home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold, care and catnip

**Author's Note:**

> Original warnings an notes from LiveJournal:  
>  _Pairing, rating & kinks_: J2 - NC-17 - anthropomorphism, feral!Jensen, pseudo-bestiality, self-lubrication, minor dub-con.  
>  _Notes_ : Originally written for [this prompt](http://spn-otpkink.livejournal.com/1723.html?thread=43707#t43707) on [](http://spn-otpkink.livejournal.com/profile)[**spn_otpkink**](http://spn-otpkink.livejournal.com/). Big thanks to [](http://linvro21.livejournal.com/profile)[**linvro21**](http://linvro21.livejournal.com/) for betaing this for me as well as helping out with evil things as titles and summaries. Dividers made by [](http://kjanddean.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kjanddean.livejournal.com/)**kjanddean**.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

  


 

One year away from civilization, it shouldn't be that hard.

That just showed how much Jared knew.

Going into town once a month for supplies wasn't the problem, but Jared hadn't really thought about how much he would miss having someone else there with him. Maybe he should have listened to his mother and actually gotten a dog to keep him company during the long year in seclusion. On the other hand, not having anyone there was doing wonders for his writing, and he thought it was the best kind of research he had ever done for a story. Even with the few hens he kept, and the small vegetable patch over in the corner of the small yard, he still had many hours left to write and he spent the better part of the day either at the small desk in the makeshift office, or out on the front porch with the laptop resting on his lap.

At least the cottage had electricity and running water, even if it didn't have much else and that was really all he needed. One year and his book would be done. One year and Jared was sure he would be back on the New York Best Sellers list once more. It was just hard to remember at times like this, when the world outside was gray with mist and his mind was stalling, refusing to come up with a single word that made sense. After several hours of staring at an empty computer screen, Jared gave up and reached for his heavy walking boots and raincoat, even the dampness outside was to prefer over the confines of the cottage on days when his muse was on a strike.

The air held the chill of autumn, but it was refreshing and Jared decided he deserved some time when he wasn't thinking about characters and whether or not his plots were making sense. He didn't bother locking the cottage behind him, not when the closest house was some thirty minutes down the road and even that was most likely abandoned this time of year. Instead, he grabbed the bag with water and a few sandwiches before heading down a barely-there path leading into the woods, spreading out just behind the house. And maybe he could have found another place to get into the spirit of the hermit, but he loved the small cottage and truth be told, he doubted he would give it up even when his year of seclusion was over. It would make for a great vacation spot, if nothing else.

He pulled out his iPod and put one of the earphones into his ear as he let the other one hang free, and with the combined sound of Vivaldi in one ear and chirping birds in the other, he walked into the woods, preparing for a few hours in the nature before he headed back to the cottage.

In the three months since he had moved out into the cottage, it was far from the first time he had been out in the woods, but there was something different with the mist weaving through the trees, forcing him to keep close track of the path he was walking. The forest looked amazing with dampness clinging to the leaves and the ground caressed by the mist. Jared almost expected to see fairies dancing between the trees, but what he saw instead was something almost as magical.

At first, it was only something barely there in the corner of his eye, a quick movement and a shape moving to disappear between the trees, gone almost as fast as it had appeared. Jared froze in place, staring at the spot where he thought he’d seen something, but nothing happened and Jared almost thought he’d imagined it. Then he realized how quiet the forest had gone, no birds singing in the tree tops and the only thing he could hear was his own breathing and the sound of the wind brushing through the leaves.

"Hello?" Jared asked, but he didn't want to raise his voice, not sure if the movement he’d seen was something he wanted realize that he was there to begin with .

The next moment, he saw something moving again and Jared's mouth fell open when he realized what he was seeing. He’d been told rumours about there being a felinoid living in the woods, but it was something he’d shrugged off, because the species was so rare and no one had been able to confirm, but now he stood there seeing the proof with his own eyes.

It was a male, that much was clear and Jared remained frozen in place as he watched the felinoid step out from his hiding place behind a tree. There was a grace to his movements that surpassed even that of the cats Jared had seen, and he couldn't keep the smile away when he watched the felinoid's tail swish back and forth, before he grasped it and his fingers played nervously with the snowy white tip of the tail.

"Hey you," Jared said quietly.

The felinoid tilted his head to the side, his pointed ears twitching at the sound, but he didn't scamper away like Jared had expected him to. He didn't come closer though, just stood there watching Jared for several long minutes until he suddenly exploded into motion, and the next second he was gone, the tip of his tail disappearing into the thick of the trees and even though Jared wanted to, he knew there was no point in trying to follow.

Walking back towards the cottage, Jared knew his writing would be suffering, but there was no way he wasn't coming back the next day, hoping to catch another glimpse of the felinoid. He couldn't even put his finger on exactly why he needed to see the man again, but he did, wing to learn more about the elusive creature that seemed to be his closest neighbor, maybe even get some pictures of the rare and graceful mixture of man and feline.

 

  


 

It was the third day in a row with no sight of the felinoid and Jared was starting to lose hope, most likely the skittish thing had taken off and was now hiding much deeper in the vast woods. He sighed and leaned back on the blanket he’d brought with him, sitting close to where he’d seen the felinoid the first time, and he wondered if maybe he should give up and head back. But the chill had given way to the warmth of an Indian summer, and laying in the sun that was trickling down through the leaves was too nice for Jared to want to go back to the cottage. He could take another day from writing, or he could work longer into the night to catch up on lost time.

He must have drifted off into a half slumber, because the next time he opened his eyes, he was shocked to see the felinoid just a few feet away and it was pure self control that kept Jared from jumping up, something he knew would frighten the male. The first time he’d only seen the man from a distance, but now the creature was close enough that Jared could see a slender body covered by fur so soft and sleek, it didn't much differ from human skin and there was no doubt that there was intelligence in the green eyes that curiously looked at him. This time Jared kept quiet, just watching as the felinoid slowly inched closer until he was poking at the small bag Jared had left next to the blanket. Jared watched the man walk closer, half crouching but even then it was obvious he must be a large specimen, probably close to Jared's own height when he stood with his back straight.

Jared was sure that the felinoid had scented the food inside, two tuna sandwiches that Jared had prepared from all the canned foods he had stocked up on, but when he looked at him Jared could see that the felinoid didn't really grasp the concept of lunchboxes and he just pawed at it, growling slightly when he couldn't find the way inside.

"I can help you," Jared said, making sure to keep his voice low and nonthreatening.

The felinoid still scurried away several feet, glaring at Jared, but he didn't disappear and that was enough to make Jared smile and more than willing to share what food he’d brought. He could feel the eyes on him when he opened up the box and pulled out the small bag with sandwiches. When he took the sandwiches out, he saw the felinoid's ears twitch and it moved forward a few feet, eyes fixed on the sandwich in Jared's hand.

"Here you go, " Jared said, holding out the sandwich, but the male just looked at it, gaze flitting between Jared and the treat, but he didn't move closer. "Or not…"

Jared looked at the bag with its remaining sandwich and then he tossed it towards the felinoid, winching when he saw it quickly moving away, but when he realized there was no harm to be had, he moved forward again Jared smile when he managed to get the sandwich out. Jared was transfixed by the view in front of him, the male gripping the sandwich with both hands and when he nibbled at it, Jared's gaze zeroed in on the surprisingly full mouth and the way a pink tongue flickered out to swipe away the crumbs.

"If I'd known I'd get to see you, I'd come out here a lot more," Jared said quietly.

The felinoid's tail twitched, but this time he didn't move away, much too focused on the sandwich he was making short work of and when the last piece was gone, he moved closer to Jared, eyes locked on the sandwich still in his hand.

"You're a greedy thing," Jared commented and the felinoid let out a soft, purring sound in response.

With the man so much closer, Jared could see how nearly human the male looked, even with the soft fur covering most of his body. He did have claws instead of nails, but his teeth weren't the sharp fangs Jared had expected, and there was a beauty to him that was undeniable. Jared held out his sandwich and now, knowing what it was, the felinoid moved closer and one hand came out to snatch the sandwich from Jared's hand, and Jared gasped at the brush of soft fur against his hand.

Once the food was gone the felinoid came closer, nosing at the backpack, but once he realized there was no more food to be found, he gave Jared a quick glance before he took of, slinking away and disappearing into the woods within moments.

Jared sat in place for several long minutes, just sitting there and watching where the felinoid had disappeared. He knew the felinoid wouldn't come back anytime soon. He also knew that his choice to come live in the cottage for a year was the best choice he’d ever made.

 

  


 

"Hey there," Jared said, looking over to where the felinoid was only half hiding behind a tree, gaze following Jared's movements.

It’d been a month since Jared had first seen him and while the male was far from being friendly, he did show up more days than not, sometimes only watching from the distance, but whenever Jared produced something edible, the felinoid was there in an instant, eagerly grabbing the sandwiches and cakes from Jared's hands. Jared couldn't get enough of the contact with the skittish male, and had it not been for the incoming chill of winter, Jared would probably have been sitting outside to write just to increase the chance to see him.

"I should give you a name," Jared said when the felinoid moved closer before sitting down on the ground, tail wrapping around himself. "What are you, a Roger?"

The felinoid scrunched up his nose, ears twitching and Jared figured that name wasn't a popular one. Not for the first time did he wonder just how much the male understood of what Jared told him.

"I wrote a Roger once," Jared went on talking and the male inched closer ever so slightly. "I didn't like him all that much, I guess that’s why I let him die."

Jared couldn't help but smile when the felinoid came even closer, just a few steps away from the low fence separating the small garden from the vast forest beyond. One month of coaxing and soft words, but it was progress and Jared was happy for it. He knew the winter would be harsh, he’d already started storing enough to keep both him and the felinoid good on supplies in case the road snowed over. Felinoids could handle the cold well, but Jared didn't like the thought of leaving him outdoors. Not when Jared had a cottage there that could surely hold the both of them.

"You could come here," Jared offered, raking up dry leaves as he spoke. "I won't hurt you, and there's a lot more tuna inside."

He swore that the felinoid's ears twitched at that word and he moved forward until he was sitting right at the open gate, nose twitching curiously as he leaned in to sniff at it. In that moment, his felinoid was pure animal, and the human genes that were rumoured to be a part of the rare race were nowhere to be seen apart from the shape of his body beneath the golden sheen of his fur.

"I think you'd like the man I'm writing about now," Jared said. "The world has ended and he's all alone on this little farm, no one to talk to, no one to help him. Jensen is strong like that."

To his surprise, the felinoid purred, a deep sound that spoke of contentment and something more.

"I named him that, Jensen," Jared explained. "I'm not sure about it though, lately he hasn't felt like a Jensen to me and…"

Jared stopped then, looking at the purring male in front of him, because while the name hadn't felt quite right for his character, it felt perfect for the felinoid in front of him.

"Jensen," he repeated and at the sound of that name the male moved forward, passing through the gate and almost moving all the way up to Jared. "You like that name, don't you? I think this should be your name, would you like to be a Jensen?"

The purring intensified, but the felinoid - Jensen - didn't move closer, stopping just a few feet away, but it gave Jared hope that just maybe he would be able to get Jensen inside the warmth of the cottage by the time snow would start coming down.

It felt good to have a name for this new addition to his life, and when Jared reached out a hand, Jensen moved forward and pressed his nose against Jared's fingers for the briefest second before he once more took off and disappeared into the woods.

 

  


 

Sitting writing at the big back window Jared smiled when he saw movement outside in the soft snowfall and he recognized Jensen's form. The felinoid had started coming into the garden more and more, ever so carefully allowing Jared to brush his fingers against pointed ears or the soft tip of his tail, but it never lasted longer than a moment before Jensen once more disappeared. Jared had tuned in to his little radio and he knew that a major snowstorm was coming their way. He needed to get Jensen inside and he knew just how to do it. He put his computer away and put a few extra logs on the fire before he walked to the back door and pushed it open.

"Hey, Jensen," Jared greeted the him and for the first ever Jensen didn't flinch away from his voice. "I have a treat for you."

Jensen just looked at him, sitting down and his tongue licked at his hand while he looked at Jared. The moment Jared opened the little tin with tuna though, Jensen was very much alert, green eyes snapping to where Jared had reached for a small plate, and he scooped up the fish on it for his felinoid guest.

"Want some?" Jared asked, holding the plate out for Jensen.

A deep purr rumbled through Jensen and he moved forward, tail swishing back and forth and his pink tongue flicked out to wet his lips.

"I'm sure you do," Jared said, backing inside the house without taking his gaze off Jensen.

Jared grinned when he saw the felinoid move closer until he was sitting right at the threshold, neck stretched as he sniffed at the air. Jensen lifted one slender hand, letting it hover for a moment before he suddenly moved forward, darting into the house.

"Wow," Jared gasped and he put the little plate of food down for Jensen, smiling when he started purring happily as he devoured the fish. "You sure like that stuff."

Jensen licked at the plate, Jared's presence apparently forgotten and Jared took the time to slide the door shut before he moved to kneel beside Jensen and for the first time he dared to reach out and touch the felinoid. At the first touch against soft fur, Jensen froze but when Jared made no move to take his food away he relaxed and allowed for Jared to pet him, stroking down the slightly darker fur over his spine.

"I'll take care of you," Jared promised quietly, letting his fingers slide all the way to the tip of Jensen's long tail.

His felinoid was beautiful and relaxed, tail softly moving back and forth, but what tension Jared had seen before had faded away and Jared hoped that would remain when Jensen fully realized where he was.

"I changed the name of my character," Jared told him, forcing himself to stand up and walk over to the small kitchenette in the corner. "It just didn't feel right to have him called Jensen, you know? It's your name now, can't take that away from you."

Jensen's head raised up at the sound of his name, and he looked around the room suddenly, eyes widening when he took in his surroundings. A low _meow_ left Jensen's lips, a hesitant little sound, but he didn't seem to freaked out, instead he kept on making soft sounds before he dared to venture out to explore the room. Jared forced himself to focus on the sandwich he was making himself, watching out of the corner of his eyes when Jensen disappeared into the small bedroom for several long minutes before coming back out, tail held high and Jared breathed out a sigh of relief when Jensen jumped up on the couch and curled into a ball, tail wrapped around himself.

It was better than Jared had expected and he took his sandwich with him, sitting down next to Jensen on the couch and while the felinoid hissed at him, he didn't move away. Jared slowly ate his sandwich, and for a moment he thought about trying to get Jensen to interact with him, but instead he reached for his laptop and got back to writing, leaving Jensen to nap beside him. He didn't know how long they had been sitting like that, the evening approaching outside and it wasn't until Jared had to reach to light the small storm lamp that Jensen stirred then, stretching out graceful limbs and yawning wide before he suddenly sat up, looking around the room in obvious confusion and Jared could tell the very moment when Jensen remembered where he was. The felinoid moved down from the couch, tail puffed up to double its size and Jared wasn't really surprised when his kitten moved towards the door he’d come in through.

"You don't wanna be here, do you?" Jared sighed when Jensen scratched at the door with one hand, claws leaving marks in the wood.

He should have known that it was too good to be true but it was with a sigh that he opened the door and let the felinoid back outside, Jensen's tail brushing against his leg and the next moment Jensen was nothing but a shadow disappearing into the woods. There was a thin covering of snow on the ground. Jared was surprised, he’d been too lost in his own little world to realize that the first snowfall had arrived and he looked down at the footprints Jensen had left behind.

Jared didn't like the thought of Jensen being alone out in the snow, even though he knew that he must have been surviving winters like this for years, because if he had to guess, he would say that Jensen must be over twenty, probably closer to thirty even. Thoughts like that didn't help with the thoughts of Jensen being alone out there though. He closed the door and for a moment he thought he should return to his book, but he was sure he wouldn't get any writing done, instead he opted to go to bed, trying to not think too much of how the snow kept coming down harder outside.

 

  


 

At first, he wasn't sure what had woken him up and he blinked, looking out into the blackness of his bedroom, but then he heard it again, a low scraping sound and he was up and moving in an instant.

"Fucking… ow!" he cried out when his foot hit the couch, but he didn't stop, instead jumping on one foot a few steps before he managed to balance himself with one hand against the wall.

He reached the back door and pulled it open, only to find himself with an armful of snow-covered felinoid that clung to him and pressed a damp nose against Jared's neck.

"Holy… Jensen," Jared gasped in surprise.

The moment he’d heard the scratching against the back door, he’d known it was Jensen, but he hadn't really expected for the cat to be pressed against him like that. He didn't really have time to think about it before Jensen was past him and moving deeper inside the cottage, shaking off snow as he went.

"You came back," Jared said, kicking the door shut behind them.

Jensen meowed and the tip of his tail flicked with annoyance before he sat down in front of the open fireplace and started licking himself clean. Jared watched him for a minute before he got up to get a towel, and he smiled when the felinoid allowed Jared to rub him dry, stroking over soft fur and a deep purr rumbled through Jensen's body.

"You're always welcome here," Jared told Jensen. "I know it's cold out there, and I know you can deal with it but you don't need to. Mi casa es su casa and all that."

He knew that even with Jensen's beyond feline intelligence, he probably didn't get all that, but it didn't matter, not when Jensen was purring happily and pushing his head against Jared's palm, content little smile on his lips when Jared's fingers moved over soft, pointed ears. Jared sat down next to Jensen on the floor and he added a log to the fire, slowly bringing it fully back to life. When he sat down again, he watched Jensen more than the crackling flames.

Outside, the snowfall had turned into a snowstorm and Jared was relieved to have Jensen inside with him.

 

  


 

Jared opened the door and let Jensen inside, again laughing at the way the felinoid shook himself to dislodge the snow sticking to his fur. Jensen still stayed outside during the days, and even some nights, but whenever the snow came down harder, he was back at Jared's door and a few times he’d come back even on the warmest of winter days.

"I went into town earlier," Jared told Jensen as he reached for a towel to dry the felinoid off.

He’d never stopped talking to Jensen and more often than not, he thought that the man could understand him. Maybe that was why he’d also started to think of Jensen as a man, and not only a male, because there was something there in Jensen, beyond the proof of intelligence there was a personality there and sometimes Jared saw something he could only think of as a sense of humor.

"I actually bought you something."

Jensen's ears twitched and he tilted his head to the side, looking curious and Jared laughed when the man tried to look around him.

"Okay, okay," Jared said with a grin and got up with one last rub of the towel over Jensen's ears. "Here, look what I got you."

He hadn't really expected Jensen to like the silly cat toy he’d seen in the store, but it’d been too fun to pass up, so together with several cans of tuna, he’d bought a big sewn mouse stuffed full of catnip. Jensen's reaction was a surprise though, because his eyes went wide when Jared threw the toy down in front of him.

The sound that left Jensen's lips the next moment was the most animalistic sound Jared had ever heard from him. Jensen was on the toy within a moment, his nails burying into the softness of it and his teeth clamped down around the little body of the mouse.

"Not the reaction I had expected," Jared mused, watching as Jensen played with the stuffed mouse.

At times, Jensen seemed more human than feline, but in that moment he was full out cat. Jared sat down on the couch, watching the man throw the mouse into the air before he caught it and buried his teeth in it again. Reaching for his computer, he settled in for an evening of writing, the fire crackling away merrily and the snow coming down hard outside. He was sure both he and Jensen would be trapped in the cottage for a few days if the current amount of snow was anything to go by.

At first Jared didn't notice the difference, but suddenly he was aware of something in the air, a sweet scent that hadn't been there before and when he looked over to where Jensen had been playing, he saw the mouse had been ripped apart and the catnip was spread out across the floor, and in the middle of the mess was Jensen. Only it was Jensen like Jared had never seen before.

Jensen was on his back, writhing back and forth in the catnip and his eyes were halfway closed, narrow slits of green that didn't really seem to focus on anything. The long tail was curling up around Jensen's body, stroking over soft fur and Jared couldn't really take his eyes off the way the tail was practically caressing the lighter fur of Jensen's belly.

"Jensen?" Jared said carefully.

A loud yowl answered him and Jensen spun around, placing himself on all fours with his perfect backside presented to Jared, tail raised and it was only then that Jared realized something he should have noticed earlier; Jensen's dick had come out from where it was usually hidden inside the sheath. Once he’d seen it, Jared couldn't take his eyes away from the pink of Jensen's cock or the place beneath his tail where Jared saw fur glistening wetly.

"Oh god," Jared groaned and he put the computer down on the table before quickly getting up and moving towards his bedroom.

He knew that Jensen was beautiful, had thought about it more than he should considering what Jensen was. It was one thing to accept physical beauty in soft fur and a long tail, but there was something completely different with having his cock harden at the sight of an obviously aroused Jensen.

"Jesus fuck, Jared," he told himself even as he kicked the bedroom door shut behind himself. "You sick fuck, he's not… Fuck."

The next moment he jumped when he heard scratching against the door, could even feel the small vibrations and he knew that Jensen was right on the other side, asking to be let in the same way he did when he scratched on the front door.

"Jensen, go away," Jared groaned.

He heard a meowing from the other side and Jared squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the miserable tone to it, but all he saw when he closed his eyes was the way Jensen had looked when he so obviously had presented himself to Jared. The scratching continued, mixed in with meowing and yowling and each sound was enough to make Jared's cock twitch. Had he realized what the catnip would bring on, he would never have bought the stupid toy.

Or maybe he would have bought two.

It was the miserable keening sound that got to Jared, and even though he knew it was a bad idea, he opened the door and Jensen quickly pushed himself inside, wrapping graceful limbs around Jared and his tongue came out to lick at the skin just below Jared's jaw and the distressed sounds turned into a satisfied purr.

"Do you want this?" Jared asked, gripping Jensen's hands and pushing him back until he could look into the felinoid's eyes. "I need to know that you want this. Do you want _me_?"

Jensen whined and tried to move closer again, his cock now fully free and Jared felt the hard length of it as the man rocked his hips against Jared's thigh. There was need in Jensen's gaze but it still didn't answer the one question that Jared needed answered.

"Jensen, I can let you out. You can find someone else and…"

He didn't get further before Jensen let out a terrified sound and Jared cursed when too sharp nails scraped over his skin. He let go of Jensen, only to find the felinoid climbing him, wrapping strong legs around Jared's waist and his tongue was instantly back on Jared's skin.

"God, I will burn in hell but I'm taking that as a yes," Jared growled and took a firm grip on Jensen's ass, feeling strong muscles filling his hands.

The tips of his fingers grazed the place where the soft fur was wet with slickness, and Jensen's deep purring returned when Jared pushed one finger against the rim, feeling Jensen's body open up willingly. Feeling Jensen's ass tight around his finger was distracting, but Jared still managed to move them towards the bed and he lay Jensen down on it, taking a step back to look down at the man writhing against his dark green sheets.

Jensen looked amazing, his fur slightly damp and Jared took in the softness of the fur that covered a lot of Jensen's body, starting on the shoulders and trailing from golden on his arms and chest to white on his belly and thighs and that shouldn't be as hot as it was. But Jared was beyond thinking about right or wrong, he wanted Jensen and when Jensen turned on the bed, putting himself on all fours, there was no way for Jared to hold back anymore.

"Look at you," Jared said, licking his lips as he tore off his shirt and toed out of his socks. "You're the prettiest kitty I've ever seen. Fuck, you're the most gorgeous man I've ever seen."

The long tail flicked out, brushing Jared's belly and he cursed, fumbling with the buttons of his jeans and pushing them down together with his boxers. He quickly moved to kneel behind Jensen on the bed, stroking his fingers from the base of the tail all the way to the white tip before he reached down and pushed two fingers inside Jensen. The felinoid's back curved beautifully when Jensen pushed back, forcing the fingers all the way inside and Jared groaned at the sight in front of him. He wanted to go slow, take his time, but with Jensen so tight around him and his own cock rock hard, there was only so much he could take.

Pulling the fingers out, he used Jensen's own wetness to slick his cock before leaning forward and pressing into Jensen. Jensen threw his head back, a loud yowling echoing throughout the cabin and Jared watch as hands clenched into the sheets when Jensen pushed back against him. Being inside Jensen was better than Jared could ever have imagined, tight heat surrounding him and Jared couldn't stop from running his hands over soft fur.

Jensen's tail moved to curl around Jared, the tip trailing from thighs and up over hips, making Jared shiver at the dual sensation of the soft tail and the pleasure of burying himself deep inside Jensen. He'd had some good partners in bed, even some amazing ones a few times, but nothing could compare to how it felt to have Jensen eagerly meeting each thrust of Jared's hips. It was obvious that the man in front of him loved what Jared was doing to him, needy little yowls interspersed by deep purrs and sharp meows and Jared leaned forward, covering Jensen's body with his own, needing to feel more of his feline bedmate.

"Fuck, you're amazing," Jared groaned and he leaned in to press his face against the place where the fur of Jensen's shoulders gave way to the smooth skin of his neck.

He didn't really think about it, just fucked his dick deeper into Jensen, feeling the wetness welcoming him and then he bit down on the smooth expanse of Jensen's neck. The felinoid cried out, a sharp sound that sounded more human than any sound he had made before, and the next moment Jared felt inner walls milk his cock as Jensen came. Jared pushed Jensen down against the mattress and fucked him even harder, needing to feel as much as he possibly could and Jensen took it all, writhing on the bed and trying to push up against Jared, and it didn't take long before Jared came as well, adding to Jensen's own slick, making him sloppy wet with it.

"Jensen," Jared gasped, stilling as he spilled his come inside the felinoid. "Jesus… fuck… Jensen!"

All strength left his body and he collapsed, barely managing to pull Jensen with him until the two of them were resting on their sides on the bed, Jensen's back pressed against Jared's chest and his cock was still nestled deep inside Jensen.

"I'm buying you all the cat toys you could ever imagine," Jared mumbled, pressing soft kisses against sweat damp skin.

Jensen looked back over his shoulder and even though Jared had often thought Jensen had intelligence beyond that expected of his race, he’d never been more sure than in that moment, because with the way Jensen looked at him, combined with the way he rocked his ass back, it was obvious that no more toys would be needed now that Jensen had experienced the joys of sex.

 

  


 

One week after the catnip incident, Jared was splayed out on his back in the middle of the bed, trying to calm his breathing down after the most amazing orgasm to date, and Jensen was resting halfway on top of Jared, purring softly even as he was still lazily rolling his hips against Jared, searching further pleasure.

"You greedy little thing," Jared murmured fondly against Jensen's soft hair.

Jared had figured that Jensen liked getting fucked, but his felinoid had turned out to be insatiable, often pushing Jared's computer aside to take its place on Jared's lap, and there was no way Jared could say no to a demand like that. The snowstorm had come and gone, but Jared felt no need to go outside, or to ever leave the cottage. Jared already knew that he would be moving out to the cottage permanently. There was no way he could go back to living in the city, not when it would mean leaving Jensen behind, and he was already planning ways to make the cottage more comfortable for the both of them.

That was step one of his new life, step two would be to try to get Jensen to speak.

 

  



End file.
